


Astra's Pollen Problem

by CostumersDelight (CostumerDelight)



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Explicit Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostumerDelight/pseuds/CostumersDelight
Summary: Astra gets hit with sex pollen and tries to seclude himself because he's unsure of what he might do to or with his friends if they found out. Luckily, someone knows exactly what happened and is willing to help, but he also requires help to see it through.
Relationships: Astra/Aerenthias Van Wymarck, Astra/Cassian, Astra/Renard, Astra/Vanden, Cassian/Aerenthias Van Wymarck, Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden, Renard/Aerenthias Van Wymarck, Vanden/Aerenthias Van Wymarck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Astra's Pollen Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Halvwyn (Bev) from the LotPDND servers for the beta read!! (Yes I said server*s*, we now have two!!)
> 
> Bee and R, this is for you <3

The party had just returned to the barracks after a grueling week seeking leads on their next task and fighting more than a lifetime's worth of plant-based creatures that Astra had never encountered before. Many of the creatures spat at them, shook spores onto them, and a few even puffed pollen into their faces. When they got back, and everyone had cleaned up and went their separate ways for the evening, Astra found himself fitful all night. He couldn’t sleep, and what little sleep he did manage was full of dreams of Aerenthias, and of Vanden, and Cassian. And not the normal dreams he was used to.

No, these dreams were more carnal.

Astra couldn’t deny that the three were handsome, or that he had a fancy towards all of them to varying degrees. But he wouldn’t admit it aloud to anybody. He had fantasies about them, of course, but they weren’t as lustful as these dreams were. They weren’t as sweat-slicked, tangle of limbs, heart pounding heady as these dreams. And he woke in a cold sweat, in these wanton dreams all night, just before he hit release.

Astra refused to leave his room all day.

He felt far too warm, and couldn’t bring himself to wear more than just the lightest of shirts, hanging low enough to hide his straining erection that he couldn’t get to go away. He couldn’t bring himself to release, either, it was almost painful to even touch. He found himself pacing his room the whole day, unable to distract himself long enough with anything, even his music. Astra was terrified of what was happening to his body. And he turned away everyone when they tried to check on him.

And he knew Aerenthias was supposed to be coming to see them that day.

He knew it and he couldn’t figure out how to make his body calm down to meet him. But when he heard the hustle and chatter of his friends greeting Aerenthias, he didn’t expect that barely twenty minutes later, the other tiefling would be just on the other side of his bedroom door, knocking to ask if he could enter.

Astra was bent over on his bed, ass in the air framed with Aerenthias’s hands, as the latter thrust into him, the sound of slapping skin and his own whines of pleasure filling his ears. He had already come twice, but his erection had not flagged at all and Aerenthias had promised to stay with him until the effects wore off or were fucked out of him. Aerenthias stuttered in his pace, pulling out of Astra with a slick squelch.

“I’m going to finish if we keep that up,” he breathed, an airy chuckle following as he gently stroked Astra’s cheek. “I don’t want to finish too soon.”

“Aerenthias, please, I need… I want…” Astra whined loudly, pressing his ass back towards the other tiefling, seeking the fullness he now lacked in his body. “Please…”

“You’re a lovely sight, don’t get me wrong,” Aerenthias mused, leaning his body over Astra and nipping gently at his ear and revelling in the way Astra spasmed below him from the stimulation. “I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied, is all, and I think you’re going to be insatiable for a while.”

“Please, please, I need something,  _ anything _ , this is driving me mad,” Astra wailed, grinding against Aerenthias. He obliged him, then, fingering and stroking Astra to another orgasm, carefully removing his hands while Astra caught his breath, cock still proudly erect and glistening. There was another knock on the door, and Astra groaned in frustration.

“What? Who is it?”

“It’s Vanden.” Aerenthias stood, skirting out of Astra’s reach as he stared at the door in shock. “Cassian said he heard you cry out when he passed by a bit ago? Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better,” Astra called back, his face flushing deep.

“Was Aerenthias able to help at all?” Cassian’s voice filtered through next. “We haven’t seen him since we sent him up here.”

“He’s… still helping, I think?” Astra looked at the other tiefling. “It’s… He’s… It’s difficult to explain.” Aerenthias smirked and stroked along Astra’s tail, a surprised yelp bursting from him as the overstimulation hit him. The door burst open and the pair threw themselves into the room, looking prepared to fight.

“What did he-- oh…” Vanden demanded, his face flushing pink almost as soon as he spoke. “Oh, well then… Um… I think we’ll leave you to it?”

“Actually,” Aerenthias waved them over, and to Astra’s surprise they followed, Cassian shutting the door behind himself first, “we could use your help if that’s alright? Astra?” Astra nodded almost immediately, whining as he covered his face.

“I… Aerenthias, what is going on?” Vanden asked, his eyes still lingering on Astra. “What are you doing? And why are you asking us for help?”

“Those creatures you told me about? They produce a type of pollen that causes one’s libido to increase exponentially,” Aerenthias explained, calmly speaking as he tapped on Astra’s thigh; Astra shifted on the bed and repositioned himself, attempting to cover his erection as he stared at the floor. “Astra must not have been able to shake it off as easily as the rest of you. Some say that if you don’t have sex within a certain timeframe, you could become severely ill and quite possibly die.”   
“That’s horrible,” Cassian gave Astra a pitying look, but quickly looked away again. “But, ah… I’m guessing you’re taking care of that?”

“What do you need us to help with? You seem to have it covered,” Vanden added, finally breaking his gaze from Astra to look at Aerenthias.

“I’m about at my limit, and Astra still needs more,” he said, slipping his hand under Astra’s and taking his cock in hand again. “We discussed what happened to him, and what needed to be done. He’s been interested in me, and I in him, so it wasn’t like he’s been forced into this except by unfortunate monster attacks.” His other hand moved Astra’s hands aside, holding one by the wrist and the other pinned with his tail.

“Aerenthias, please,” Astra pleaded, his hips thrusting to meet Aerenthias’s grasp and seeking the friction. “Vanden, Cassian, I…”

“So you want us to have sex with Astra?” Cassian said, Vanden next to him visibly flustered from the display and topic. “Is he okay with that?”

“Yes!” Astra whined loudly, looking up at the two of them again.

“He sort of rambled about the dreams he had last night and the three of us seemed to be featured,” Aerenthias chuckled, a moan spilling from Astra as he continued stroking him. “I doubt he would want to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I believe it would make this process quicker for him.”

Vanden was almost as red as Aerenthias when Cassian began to disrobe, carefully laying his robes to the side before joining the tieflings on the bed. Aerenthias let him take over stroking Astra, which brought out a loud gasp from him, as he moved out of the way to take a breath. Cassian kissed his way down the column of Astra’s neck, eliciting breathy whines out of Astra.

“Are you staying just to watch, or are you joining?” Aerenthias asked after a moment, looking at Vanden. “Or you can leave, too, if this isn’t your thing.” Cassian nipped at Astra’s shoulder, pulling a ragged moan from him.

“...as long as no one touches me,” Vanden said finally, also undressing. “And this stays between us, yes?”

“Of course, I’m not one to kiss and tell,” Aerenthias winked. “Not without a price, but this would require far more than even a king could pay for me to spill.”

“Cassian?”

“I would never,” he said, raising his free hand to his chest in mock indignation. “I’m shocked you would think me capable of that.”

“I would assume you won’t tell either, Astra?”

“Vanden, please,” he gasped, Aerenthias’s hands curling around his chest to play with his nipples. Vanden nodded, joining them all on the bed.

“Just so you know,” Aerenthias started, sliding his hands around to Astra’s back and tail, “he’s got a short list of what he doesn’t like, but he’s also not sure of a lot of other things. Based on what he’s told me, I think he enjoys someone dominating him and taking care of him.” Astra nodded in response, shuddering as Aerenthias stroked his tail again and Vanden took over at his chest, almost in awe of the way Astra moved and arched into his hands. “No blood, no degradation, and no bodily fluids other than the obvious. No choking or knives either. Did I miss anything on that end, Astra?” He shook his head. “Short list, as I said. What did we decide on for you to say if you want us to stop?”

“Asparagus,” Astra said quickly, and Aerenthias pulled his hands away; Cassian and Vanden did as well, acknowledging the precaution, much to Astra’s frustration as he sought some form of relief or friction. “I didn’t mean it right now, please! Vanden, Cassian, someone please,” he begged, and Vanden brought his hands to Astra’s hips to still them.

“It’s okay, Astra, we’re gonna get you through this, alright?” he said quietly, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs. “It’s better we know this stuff so we don’t hurt you by mistake.”

“Precisely,” Cassian added, carding a hand through Astra’s hair. “We plan to help you through this.”

“Let’s get better situated,” Aerenthias said, standing up off the bed. “Astra, would you go back to that last position I had you in with your ass in the air?” Vanden flushed as Astra quickly knelt on the bed, head against the mattress and tail wrapping down around his own thigh. “Good. I’ll let you two decide, but I think he might enjoy sucking one of you off while the other fucks him.” Astra moaned pitifully against the mattress in agreement.

“I don’t feel comfortable being touched,” Vanden reminded them. “Is it alright with you if I… ah…”

“Vanden will fuck you, and you can suck me off, Astra, sound good?” Cassian finished the request, Vanden flushing again. Astra nodded, and Cassian settled on the bed for Astra to lean over his lap. Astra set to mouthing along Cassian’s cock, licking and sucking along the shaft. “Fuck, Astra… that’s…”

“He’s already opened up, by the way,” Aerenthias pointed out, sitting off to the side for the moment. “If you need more oil, let me know.”

Vanden knelt behind Astra, then, sliding two fingers into his ass to check his readiness; Astra moaned against Cassian’s dick as Vanden brushed across his prostate, a keening cry of pleasure that had Cassian groaning as well from the vibrations down his shaft. Astra coiled his tail on his leg again, but then Vanden stroked along the base of it and he cried out, another orgasm wrung from him.

“That was the same sound I heard,” Cassian chuckled, stroking Astra’s hair. “I had been worried, but now I’ll know you’re just getting a good fucking. Or would be, if Vanden would actually fuck you.”

“Shut up, Cassian,” Vanden growled, gesturing at Aerenthias for the oil. He slicked himself up before pressing the head of his cock against Astra’s hole. Astra pushed his hips back impatiently, his own dick still hard and dripping with come. “If someone could stuff your mouth with a cock I think we could all be better off,” he huffed, sliding into Astra in one smooth motion. Astra keened again, swallowing down Cassian’s cock and sucking with renewed vigor.

“Maybe you can do it yourself after this,” Cassian sighed, trying to keep his hips from thrusting into Astra’s mouth. “How do you feel about your horns, Astra, do you mind if I hold them?” A quick nod in response.

“Cassian, you’re insufferable,” Vanden spat out, beginning to pull out of Astra before thrusting in once more and starting to set a pace, rocking Astra on Cassian’s dick as well.

“I can keep Cassian’s mouth occupied,” Aerenthias offered, settling himself up at the headboard and leaning into Cassian’s space. “If you’re interested, that is.” Cassian surged up to kiss Aerenthias, moaning as Astra ran his tongue along the vein of his dick with each thrust from Vanden. “Ah, also, don’t pull too hard on his horns,” Aerenthias mumbled against Cassian’s lips, “he said they were sensitive.”

Filled from both ends, Astra gave himself over to the sensations. Vanden’s cock thrusting into him and against his prostate, sending shivers up his spine, the gentle ministrations against the base of his tail, and fingers digging into his hips to pull him to meet each thrust; Cassian’s dick heavy on his tongue and salty with precome, silken skin filling his mouth as he rocks into it, hands gently guiding him by the horns to a comfortable position to take Cassian.

Astra felt the bed shift and something wrap around his own cock, neglected so far in this position. The sound that it tore from him, as he realized Aerenthias’s tail was stroking him in time with Vanden’s thrusting, would certainly have alerted the rest of their party had his mouth not already been occupied with Cassian, who also seemed to appreciate the additional stimulation coursing through his dick.

“Astra is very good at this,” Cassian groaned, running a hand through the teal tiefling’s hair when Aerenthias pulled away for a breath. “I can see why you asked for a little help, Aerenthias.” His chuckle was cut short with a moan as Astra pulled off of him and focused his attention to the elf’s balls, gently sucking one of them into his mouth. Cassian swore under his breath and lifted Astra away from his lap, cradling his cheek in hand to soothe the needy whine that spilled from Astra’s lips. “It’s alright, Astra, we’re not going to let you down. Just give me a moment.”

Astra nodded, feeling Vanden lean over him, hands roaming over his chest before pulling him up and back, fucking into him as he rolled Astra’s nipples in his calloused fingers. Astra keened, Aerenthias’s tail still wrapped securely around his cock and pumping him, the coils of his tail pulsing in a rhythm that was turning Astra’s insides to molten desire. It was a far more satisfying sensation than he had gotten so far in their solution for the pollen situation, and deep in his soul he could tell this was the end, the release that would break whatever the pollen had done to him, and he would finally feel relief.

Vanden was murmuring against his cheek, mouthing at his jaw and gently pulling on the sensitive skin there. He kissed down the teal column of Astra’s throat, already lightly marked by Cassian’s own kisses, and bit down gently. Astra gasped, one arm coming up to hold Vanden’s hair and keep him in place. Vanden grunted at the sudden touch, but Astra’s whimpering spurred him on to bite harder, and Astra moaned loudly.

“You’re going to bring everyone running in here, Astra,” Vanden warned, bringing one of his hands up to slide his thumb into Astra’s mouth. “Or is that what you like, being discovered like this, needy and wanting like Cassian and I found you a bit ago with Aerenthias? You’re beautiful and on display for them now, Astra. Just like a piece of art.” Astra whined, trying to seek the pleasure in front and behind him, rocking himself between the two sources. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Displayed for everyone to see just how gorgeous you are?”

Astra, unaware of when he closed his eyes, opened them to see Aerenthias and Cassian both looking at him, watching every twitch of his body as pleasure was wrung from him. He tensed from the attention, watching Aerenthias’s hand stroking Cassian, Astra’s own worship used as slick. Cassian was returning the favor, but both were focused solely on Astra. He felt his molten core heat beyond what he thought possible when Vanden gave another thrust.

“Astra, I’m… I’m close, what do you want?” he breathed, his mouth back to Astra’s ears and nipping at the overly sensitive flesh. “You’re in charge, here.” Astra keened at the words again, giving a single thrust back against Vanden.

“Please, please just… don’t leave me empty,” he pleaded against the thumb in his mouth. Vanden nodded against him, leaving a sweet, gentle kiss on his jawline before pistoning up into Astra’s body, holding him steady against his chest.

He bit down on Astra’s shoulder, desperately thrusting as Astra moaned loud. Aerenthias gave another squeeze of his tail on Astra’s cock, and he was lost to the explosion of pleasure wrought from his tired, aching body. He held onto Vanden, his other hand gripped by Cassian, as he rode out his final orgasm.

Astra went limp in Vanden’s arms, incoherent whines and sobs of pleasure the only sounds spilling from him as Vanden sought his own release. Aerenthias and Cassian made room, having brought each other to the edge and let Vanden ease Astra, erection finally flagging, onto his bed. Any attempts for them to leave were met with a whining Astra, blindly groping for them and holding tight, and a decision was reached.There was an uncomfortable amount of rearranging around the satisfied tiefling until everyone had room to sleep, curled up against Astra in some way, almost protective.

The next morning when Astra woke from his dreamless sleep, he was more than happy to stay put, drinking in the warmth of his companions and their absolute care for him.


End file.
